


Princess, actually.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: request : you keep seeing Crowley, but can’t figure out why. And then you find out it’s because he’s your father and wants you safe?





	Princess, actually.

He was watching you, again.

It was the third time this week he had come in ordered a coffee and just watched you. You saw him on your way home from school over the past 2 weeks, and run into him while out with you friends when you didn’t have work. You were 16 years old, so for this much older guy to be so interested in you, it freaked you out.

You told your boss you weren’t feeling well and asked to go home early, saying you’d take an extra shift on the weekend if he wanted. He said it was fine and let you go.

When you got outside, you glanced in the window, and saw him paying for his coffee. A shiver went down your spine as you started walking, fast. When you got across the street you saw him coming out the front door to the diner, watching where you went.

You ran around a corner and ducked into an alley, hiding in a small crevice in the wall. When the man was walking past, he stopped, looking into the alley, his eyebrows furrowed as he started to walk in. When he got just past you, you grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

“ **Why have you been following me, _creep_?** ” You screamed at him.

He just smiled. “And here I was worried about needing to keep you safe. You have your mothers spirits, darling. I always did love that about her.”

You looked confused as you let go of his suit. “Who _in the hell_ are you?”

“The King, darling, but that’s neither here nor there at the moment.” he dusted off his jacket. “I’m your _father_ love, and we need to talk.”


End file.
